Bench Warming Baby Maker
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Omega Verse Sterek :) WIP because this is a series I'm working on here: /series/25088
1. Bench Warming Baby Maker

Stiles woke up and screamed as pain ripped through his chest. It was a deep slashing pain against his ribs and abdomen, his throat closed up, cutting of his air and it felt like he was drowning.

Drowning in boiling water.

His back arched up and off the bed as another wave of pain slammed into him. He could feel his legs shaking violently against the mattress as he tried to fold in on himself to crush the pain.

Stiles gagged as exposed skin rubbed against the cotton sheets. He breathlessly retched over the side of his bed only to slide against the sheets and fall hard against the rough floor. Every inch of his skin burned as he struggled to right himself and then with his head resting against the cool wood of his dresser the burning heat of pain calmed enough for his brain to connect the dots, to come up with a logical reason for this torture.

Pain and burning heat.

Burning.

Heat.

Oh god! Stiles panicked, really? That's what this was! A heat! His first heat!

Oh god.

His.

Not someone else's.

His.

Oh well, he thought sarcastically fighting against the rolling heat and nausea that threatened to rise up again inside him, there goes any chance of getting off the bench and into first line.

It looked like Stiles' future in lacrosse would lie in cheerleading since 'the great heat'- that's what Stiles would call it that at least made it seem badass and cool- meant that even bench warming wasn't an option. From now on people wouldn't care that he was a pasty, loud mouthed nerd with add they would only see the wonderful gift of a young fragile untouched omega ready to breed. Uh! Stiles shuddered at the thought of having children but no more than a minute could pass before suddenly the idea of rosy cheeked infants seemed like something he desperately needed. Like now! Babies with pretty green eyes and- no stopping there!

"Holy god-" Stiles moaned as he felt himself grow wet for the first time. Against his better judgment and as if of their own accord his hands snaked down between his legs, hands trying to bring pleasure to shake away the pain. "No- nonononononono.." Stiles groaned. Touching wasn't helping at all if anything it was making everything worse much worse. What Stiles needed was someone else. Someone big and strong who would fill him up until he was dripping and then some. Someone like Derek.

No.

Oh no.

Oh nonononononono!

Defiantly not someone like Derek Hale! But then again why not? Derek would take care of you, he would- NO! Stiles screamed at himself. Just no!

Derek, breeding, bonding none of it was an option. He'd get through this and then he'd move on like nothing had happened, he'd act like he didn't want Derek Hale to fill him with his big- alpha- knot.

Minutes maybe hours had passed before Stiles' mind finally caught up with his body. His body that had made its way across the room. Across the room to his desk. His desk where his phone was. His phone that had a certain alpha's number in it. Oh there was no way that was happening but before he could stop himself Stiles hit call and whimpered in anticipation as it began to ring.

"What!" came a low growling voice.

"Der- Derek- fuck! Please-" Stiles chocked out rational thinking gone.

"Stiles is that you?" Derek asked, he sounded halfway annoyed and halfway concerned not that Stiles noticed all he heard was the voice of an alpha. An alpha who should be here claiming him. Bonding him. Knotting him.

"P- p- please! I need- I need-!" the omega moaned as his free hand found its way back between his legs.

"Stiles! You have to tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm so sore Derek.. and so hot- It's like I can't think I just- please!" Stiles begged, his shorts now round his ankles as his fingers slid roughly up inside, sobbing into the phone hoping that Derek would come soon.

"Stiles a-a-are you in heat?"

"YES! Yesyesyesyesyes! I need you- I need you to come here- please! Make it go away- Derek pleeeaasssee! Just make it go away!"

"I can't- I can't!" and then he hung up.

A panicked shriek ripped from Stiles' throat as he stared bleary eyed at the phone in his hand before he flung it full force across the room, hearing it smash he curled in on himself and sobbed. Sobbed horrible heart retching sobs until his vision was blurred and his throat was dry and ached.

But then laying there on the floor something clicked inside the young omega. If the alpha wouldn't come to him, he would go to the alpha. And so struggling he pulled himself and his shorts back up and made his way drunkenly to the door.

Stiles all but fell down the stairs his hands to shaky to get a proper grip of the banister but somehow he made it to the bottom uninjured. Well mostly, but he was long past feeling pain. He was running on pure selfish need. The need to find his alpha or at least die trying.

And let's say the die trying wasn't far from the truth because as Stiles staggered from the house, barefoot and leaving the front door wide open, he walked straight into his father's moving cruiser and well knocked himself unconscious.

Stiles groaned as he took in the sterile white light and the sharp smell of disinfectant.

Oh shit.

"Stiles? Son?"

"Hey dad, care to tell me how I ended up in a hospital bed-" he paused struggling to understand why his arms wouldn't move or his legs for that matter. "and what the hell? Why am I tied down?!"

"They didn't really have a choice kiddo, sorry." His father said looking tired.

"Oh god what did I do? I don't have rabies do I?" Stiles asked in mock seriousness.

"Not quite.."

"Well then why am I-" he interrupted.

"Look kid if you'd give me half a chance I'd tell you."

"Fine, go on. No more interruptions promise." The teen said with a sigh.

"You ah- were hit by a car."

"WHAT?"

"No interruptions remember?"

"But I don't even remember that happening."

"Well you were pretty far gone, I'm really not even sure you noticed at the time you were so busy mumbling about having to do everything yourself and something about stupid sourwolves whatever that means. But uh anyway I practically had to cuff you to the car so I could take you to get checked out you were so determined to go where ever it was that you were going."

"Derek.."

"What?"

"Uh nothing just um.. never mind." Stiles mumbled with a blush.

"Yeah well Derek was the reason I came home in the first place. He was pretty worked up by the time I got to the phone."

"Oh crap"

"Look son it's alright. No one's judging you, it was your first heat and your body was running on instinct not smarts Derek is an unbonded alpha it was bound to happen. Although I think that later we'll be having a talk about why my 16 year old son has an ex murder suspect's cell number."

"17.." Stiles said sadly.

"Yeah with all this I almost forgot-"

"Daaad!"

"Happy Birthday son."

"Yeah happy birthday me."


	2. Sunflowers

Stiles' head snapped round at the creaking sound of his hospital room door opening, instantly regretting it as a sharp burning pain set up shop at the back of his neck.

"Mother of- holy fu- sssshhh- ffff- damn it!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.." his visitor said looking down guiltily.

"What? No you didn't scare me I just turned my neck too quick and- look see all better!" Stiles babbled forcing a stiff smile onto his face. "Em not that I don't appreciate your concern but uh why are you here?" Stiles asked staring straight into the alpha's eyes.

"Your father asked me to come, he wanted to have a word with me about.." Derek stopped staring down at his feet.

"About?"

"Well h-he wanted to know what sort of relationship we had and emm- he also may have mentioned something about a gun…"

"Oh my god Derek you didn't tell him that we were together did you? Because as much as I could get behind shooting you-" the young omega stopped at he saw for the first time since the alpha had come in that Derek was in fact holding something. "Are those flowers? For me?"

"I-I- It was Lydia's idea- well actually Allison more than Lydia, Lydia's original idea was a bit ridiculous.." Derek said with a shy smile as he stepped closer to give Stiles his flowers.

"Sunflowers." Stiles said softly as he took in the bright yellow against black.

"Isaac said they were your favourite." The werewolf said, one hand nervously fiddling with the zip on his jacket sleeve.

Stiles sat quietly for a moment before saying "You're acting weird Derek, I mean when are you ever properly nice and since when did you get so scared of my father?" Stiles asked stupidly and well everything just sort of clicked together. "Derek if this is about what I said last night- we can just forget it. I mean it doesn't have to be a big deal right? It was just a biological response to-"

"Stiles!" Derek said sharply.

"Oh there you are I was wondering were the sourwolf had gotten to!" Stiles said with a stupid grin. This Derek Stiles could handle, he knew were he stood with this Derek, were as he had no clue how to deal with shy, awkward Derek who gave people flowers and fiddled nervously with zips. Glaring sourwolf Derek he could cope with.

"Stiles I'm trying to say something here so shut up okay!" the werewolf growled shortly.

"Okay, okay shutting up now. Got it!"

"Right well what I was going to say was that I don't want to."

"Care to elaborate there big guy, you know use your words."

"Stiles"

"Fine"

"Forget. I don't want to forget."

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

"So is this just because I'm an omega now and not just an annoying unsexed-"

"No I-" Derek tried to continue but he was cut off by the steady stream of Stiles' word vomit.

"Because you can think again buddy! Cause you know I'm not ready to have babies yet and I haven't even been kissed yet and I-"

"Stiles"

"too young to have stretch marks-"

"Stiles"

"And yeah I'd like to finish high school and you know maybe go to college and just because I might have a bit of a crush on you doesn't mean that-"

"STILES!" Derek yelled stopping Stiles mid babble.

"Well there's no need to shout.." Stiles mumbled.

"I like you okay. Not because you're an omega, I liked you before and yes I should have told you sooner but I just couldn't because you're still so young and you hadn't presented yet. I just didn't want to start something with you until you were ready- until I was ready. The other said-"

"What?! The others? Are you telling me that the whole freakin' pack knew how you felt before I did?! Oh you are so lucky I feel so mangled or else I'd be up and out of this bed and smacking you upside the head with a baseball bat. A metal one!"

"I'm sorry Stiles and I want you to know that I understand completely if you don't want me to be your alpha-"

"Woah woah woah!"

"I don't-" Derek stared, confused as Stiles straightened himself up against the pillows and beckoned with his hands for Derek to 'get his werewolf ass over here'.

"If you don't kiss me right now I'm going to call my father in here!"

And well Derek didn't really need anymore encouragement than that.

He quickly bridged the gap between them and before the omega could come up with something else stupid to say Derek pressed their lips firmly together.

The soft heat of Stiles seemed to flow into Derek and it made his wolf lighter, more complete as he heard the soft moan that slipped from Stiles and the blip of Stiles' heart skip a beat.

He was grinning as he pulled back, lips apart but his hands still cradled the teens face.

"Is it alright if I say I might have been lying about just a little bit of a crush, cause um I'm defiantly maybe in love with you.."

"Yeah me too."

"Good." Stiles said grinning too.

Stiles pulled at Derek until they were laying down together on the bed, hands tied firmly together.

"So what was Lydia's idea?"

"She said I should get you a ring."

"God."

"Derek is fine you know. Most people call me Derek, well except this one weirdo who calls me sourwolf."

"Hey! No jokes I'm the funny one."

"Whatever you say weirdo.." Derek hummed against Stiles' neck and as much as Stiles wanted to make some snippy remark about something or other he suddenly realized he was too tired to care so instead he just snuggled closer to Derek and let the distinct alpha scent wrap around him with Derek's warm strong arms.


	3. Do You Love Me More Than Ice-Cream?

**IMPORTANT THINGY: READ THIS!**!

CT = Cycle Tension (My omega verse version of pmt beta females get it once a month.)

PHT = Pre Heat Tension - Basically the above but only for Omega's, obviously as a precursor to their heats. Omega's are more of a mess than everyone else because of the way their body's/hormone levels are shifting, I guess… I kinda just liked the idea of men being really crying and clingy and you know generally having a bad time. Mwahaha *evil laughs*!

Un-bonded Alpha's are unaffected, both male and female.

Bonded Alpha's need to please their mate more, so you know basically they want to act like a slave/cushion/junk food deliverer if ya get my drift.

Oh yeah and because of the werewolf thing, if a person is mates with a werewolf their cycle lines up with the full moon. Eg. An omega would have their heat on/around the full moon so the day before, on and after. 3 days in total.

That's all for now :)

* * *

"What flavour of ice-cream does Stiles like best Scott?" Derek asked into his phone.

"Uh- I'm pretty sure it's the kind with three flavours but today you're probably better with like double-triple-mega-all-of-the-chocolate kind!" The young beta said with a seriousness that scared the alpha a little.

"Yeah Scott I'm pretty sure that's not a flavour."

"Dude, if you don't take chocolate with you he'll eat you alive! I'm serious and like take over a movie- but not one that's sad, not even good sad!"

"There's a good kind of sad?"

"Duh! Look man just buy a bunch of really unhealthy snacks and rent a romcom."

"Stiles doesn't like unhealthy food in the house though." Derek said and Scott could practically hear the scowl on his face.

"Yeah but he's all hormone-y! Allison's the same, is that 'cause I'm her mate?"

"What are you talking about Scott?" The alpha asked genuinely confused now.

"The way they get all ct-y just before the full moon?"

"I really don't know Scott.."

"Alright. Uh look man I have to go, Ali's shouting for me!" And with that Scott had hung up, leaving Derek alone in frozen foods section with no idea what kind of chocolate ice-cream was the best.

Jesus.

How had he even forgotten that pht was a thing?!

Derek was pretty sure if he could get migraines he'd have one now!

Derek could hear the blubbering even as he pulled up onto the drive and so quickly grabbing at the bags he made his way up the path to the front door, where the good sheriff was already standing, a pained look upon his face.

"He's all yours kiddo!" Sheriff Stilinski said as he bolted down the narrow path. "Oh and don't let him break the tv!" The man shouted over his shoulder.

"Why would-" but the sheriff was already driving away.

Slowly Derek made his way inside, dumping his coat and the shopping on the kitchen counter before he ventured into the lounge.

The lounge were Stiles was curled up on the sofa making dying whale noises at the television through a mountain of blankets.

"Stiles what's wrong?" He asked his mate, panic bubbling up inside at the sight of his mate so distressed.

"OHGODDEREKTHEBABYSEALISALLAL ONE! ITDOESN'THAVEANYBODY!" Stiles wailed from underneath his cushion fort.

"Ok- it's alright, I'm hear now- everything's alright.."

"NOOOOO- NOW EVEN I HAVE SOMEONE!"

"Ssh.. there, there I'm sure the baby seal will be alright." Derek cooed as he pulled his snotty puffy eyed mate into his lap.

"No it isn't." Stiles said stubbornly, although somewhat calmed.

"And why is that love?" The alpha asked softly as he petted the top of his mates head.

"Because it's family is dead- it's whole family and-" Stiles stopped hiccupping slightly as he tried to calm himself "and- I just kept thinking that he must be so sad and he's only a baby and- and-" more dying whale noises, at least this time they were hushed a little against Derek's chest.

"Maybe we should watch something else? Hmm? Does that sound like a good idea?" Derek asked fingers itching to reach for the remote, his instincts telling him that any show that upset his mate didn't deserve to be a tv show, to turn the show off.

"Fine. Can you go check and see if we have any ice-cream in the freezer?"

"Don't have to I bought some."

"YOU DID!?" Stiles gasped as if he'd heard his mate say something inconceivable.

"Yeah." Derek said kissing his mate tenderly on his forehead as he made to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" and suddenly the heady scent of arousal filled his nostrils, clouding his brain and making his eyes flicker red before he could think.

Derek felt himself melt into Stiles as his mates arms snaked around his neck, fingers clinging to the short hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him forwards until he could feel the soft press of Stiles' hot breath against his lips.

"Kiss me." Stiles said, his heart beat blipping hysterically like a marching beat through the air.

There lips met clumsily, both shuddering as the bond tugged between their chest filling them with a deeper passion. As Derek's hands, apparently of their own accord, slid down Stiles' body he moaned softly into Derek's mouth leading them into a whole other kind of kiss.

He could feel the thumping of his mate's heart as if it were his own, he felt the way it stuttered as his tongue licked wickedly inside Stiles' mouth. Roaming hands settled against the teen's hips, squeezing them a little as they bucked up. The boy looking for more friction.

"Stiles.."

"I know." The boy sighed pulling away with one last lick of his alpha's lips.

"Soon, ok. Your heat is only four days away, I'll have you then. All of you." He said seductively, he could hear the skip of Stiles heart.

"If I can't have sex can I the have ice-cream?"

"Anything for you love."

"So sex?" The omega asked cheekily.

"I'm going to the kitchen now."

A few minutes later the alpha was back with a tub of ice-cream and a spoon.

"Oh god I love you!"

"I know." Derek said affectionately, pulling the omega into his lap once again.

"Yeah I know you do, you big softywolf." Stiles said with a dopey grin.

"Oi!"

"Oi! Yourself."

And even though Stiles couldn't see his mates face he could still see the scowl there and it made him want to laugh.

"Fine be that way Derek I don't need you for your pleasant conversation anyway. Maybe I should get you a muzzle?"

Derek growled playfully his fingers tickling evilly at Stiles' sides.

"Stop- stop I can't- I'm going to drop the ice-cream!"

"Well we can't have that can we."

"Nope, not since I have come to love this tub of Ben and Jerry's more than life its self."

"More than me?"

"Hmm let me think about that.. HEY no cheating!" Stiles wriggled back against Derek, sparks coursing through his body at the butterfly soft kisses the alpha was pressing against his neck.

"So, do you love me more than ice-cream yet?"

"Maybe.."

"Just maybe?" the alpha asked, his hands slipping up inside Stiles shirt.

"Yes!" Stiles gasped out "yes, yes, a thousand times yes- god just keep touching me you wolfman you!"

"I have no idea why I put up with you." But the alpha was grinning, his hands touching everywhere at once, making Stiles shiver.

"Kiss me."

"Yes sir."


	4. The Great Heat' The Sequel

Stiles shivered, his hands slipping from the headboard he'd been clinging to. He choked out a moan as another spark of bittersweet pain shot through him at the feel of his alpha's tongue pressing inside him. A tongue that licked and twisted it's way deeper until he wanted to scream. Faster. Harder. More.

Distantly he could hear Derek humming, trying to sooth his omega no doubt but it just pushed Stiles further off the edge. He was barely himself anymore, he was a body that needed to be filled. Touched. He felt hollow and needed to be full.

_More _

Well that's what he was going for it came out more of a screeched moan but it must have done the trick because instead of Derek's tongue he felt another and far more intimate part of him pressing in slowly. Achingly slowly.

_Come on! _

And suddenly there was more, so much more.

And it was so good.

He gasped and moaned beneath Derek, calling his name and then biting his lip to hold himself together a little bit longer. This was so good, too good and Stiles was certain it would end too soon, he knew he could feel the tightness and clenching that came from an omega orgasm.

_Harder! _

He shook, his nails scraping down against his headboard leaving deep white scars in the wood.

_Derek please.. _

He begged.

_Ssh.._

Stiles felt himself float out of his body as the swell of his alpha's knot filled him and joined them together. He could practically see a bird's eye view of himself and Derek as he floated somewhere close to the ceiling, any minute he expected to hit his head and come back to his senses. Maybe he was dead, maybe it had been that good that he'd died. Stiles was oddly comfortable with that thought.

But no he wasn't dead or maybe he was just coming back to being alive as he felt himself slowly coming back to his tired limbs.

"That was good."

"How are you still conscious I thought you'd passed out."

"Oh uh- I think I did. I was all floaty and I could see us."

"Go to sleep Stiles."

"Why?"

"Because you're exhausted and you're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense-" he yawned "you're the one who's not making any sense Mr."

"Sure."

"Ok- I think I actually might be tired- now." Stiles said slowly between yawns.

He felt Derek smile against his shoulder and the feel of his alpha's fingers circling against his bruised hip.

"Night Derek."

"Goodnight Stiles."

And Stiles wasn't sure but he was pretty certain he heard the words love and you and various other mushy lovey dovey things being said through tender kisses against his neck but he was supposed to be asleep so he didn't say anything, he just smiled and let sleep finally take him.


	5. The Great Heat' The Sequel II

Stiles woke up hot, his whole body flushed pink as sweat ran down his neck onto his collar. He didn't even want to know what kind of mess he was making under the sheets.

Opening his eyes he could see his mate, his alpha, sleeping his face looking younger, Stiles needed to be touched but Derek looked so peaceful he couldn't make the words come out so instead he shivered, moving away slightly so he could wriggle without waking Derek. Well that was the plan anyway.

Derek woke up to the thick and suffocating smell of Stiles' heat, he could hear Stiles' hard panting and the rub of sheets between his legs. His mouth watered upon hearing the unmistakable sound of fingers slick against skin.

"Stiles.." he moaned pulling the sheet from his mate.

"Mmmhhgh" Stiles jerked as Derek's hands found his skin, they slid down settling on his thighs before pulling his legs wide open. Derek swallowed his eyes burning crimson as they followed the movements of Stiles' hand. The boy moaned and hissed as Derek's hand grasped his wrist pushing the three fingers already inside deeper. He watched the bob of his Adam's apple with a desperate desire, with another squeeze of Stiles' wrist he slid his hands back up to cup the boys neck, it arched against his touch and Derek let himself go to town his teeth worrying the skin, his tongue flicking out to sooth the nip. He wasn't going to pretend that he wasn't pleased with the large bruise painted on Stiles' milky skin; he rubbed his thumb over it before continuing his explorations. He wanted to map out his mate's skin to know every inch of it to be able to know it all by heart to see it clearly with his eyes shut.

"Fuck me! Please! Please! Please!" Stiles begged beneath his hands.

"Not yet.." Derek hushed him.

"I need- more!" his mate whined, back arched his knees high and Derek could see the twisted angle his wrist was working at.

"Ssh.."

Stiles gasped out his objections as Derek slowly eased his hand and fingers away kissing his abused wrist before licking up to suck in the omega's fingers. Stiles heart was racing in his chest, a marching band against Derek's skull and with one last suck Derek flipped them, pulling Stiles up onto of his lap.

He could feel the quick intake of breath as he ran his fingers along Stiles' spine, trailing them lower and lower until he felt the sweet wetness between his omega's legs. He teased the loose ring of muscles, slipping in two fingers and stretched them wide savouring every wrecked gasp and sob.

"Show me what you want.." the alpha breathed out, his breath hot against Stiles' ear, his tongue traced the lobe before pulling it into his mouth.

"I want- want- mmh- to ride you!" Stiles' moaned out.

"Then go ahead." Derek said his smile all teeth, his eyes hungry.

"Not your fingers-"

"What do you want?"

"I-" Stiles stopped on a choke.

"Say it." Derek said and it came out laced in alpha.

"I want- I want your-"

"Say. It."

"Your cock! I need it Derek, please!"

"Now was that so hard?" he cooed his fingers twisting sharply once more before Stiles' hole was left twitching and winking around nothing but cold air. "Take whatever you need baby.."

Stiles shivered all over, his legs shaking so badly he was left helplessly grabbing at Derek. His lip between his teeth as he sunk down letting Derek's swelling cock slide in the wet slap filled his ears as he gave an experimental thrust down. He figured he must have done something right by the sound that came from Derek's throat.

He leaned forwards, hands tightly gripping at his mates' neck, rising up before slamming back down again. He couldn't help the way his body clenched around Derek as the alpha slid even deeper and rubbed against everything good. Their bodies crashed together, up and down.

"Harder!" Stiles wailed against the clawed hands that pulled him down fast and hard, tears in his eyes now as he felt the bittersweet sting of salt in his cuts "Bad dog! No scratching- oh god do that again!"

"I thought scratching was bad.." the alpha growled out his mouth latching onto Stiles' neck again.

"Oh shut-up!" Stiles hissed his nails clawing at Derek's shoulders so hard he felt the slow trickle of blood under his fingertips.

The suffocating smell of sex and blood and the hard swell of his knot pulled Derek away from Stiles' throat to seek out something better. Their mouths locked, tongues fucking in and out, teeth pulling against red and bruised lips, swallowing each moan that tried to escape.

Stiles' fingers tugging in his mates' hair as he spurted between them, the painful stretch of Derek's knot complete bliss to his sex adled brain.

"Stiles-" Derek chocked out his hands squeezing tight on the omega's waist, no doubt leaving bruises behind, as he let go.

They stayed mostly still letting the aftershocks rock them both as Derek emptied into Stiles.

"Your heart is still beating so fast.."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Stiles hummed, running his fingers soothingly over already healing skin.

"Mmm" and that sounded like a purr. Did werewolves purr? Was that a thing?

"I can hear you thinking.."

"I like thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well there is this spider that has evolved so that it can detach its genitals so that the female spider can't eat it while their mating."

"Sounds good right about now." Derek groaned turning his face against the pillow to hide his stupid smile.

"Na- you like being in me to much to ever want to leave." Stiles grinned and squeezed tightly around Derek.

"Please don't do that Stiles-" the alpha gasped his voice weak.

"Still want to leave?"

"Never."


End file.
